<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You deserve it by AneRoh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780643">You deserve it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AneRoh/pseuds/AneRoh'>AneRoh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code Vein (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bois Being Soft, Coco ships them hard fight me, Fluff, Gen, Hallucinations, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Louis cant take care of himself, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sleep Deprivation, do revenants even need to sleep, so Yakumo does it, very mild tho, well now they do</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AneRoh/pseuds/AneRoh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is avoiding sleep and Yakumo is worried.<br/>Gayness ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Louis &amp; Yakumo Shinonome, Louis/Yakumo Shinonome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You deserve it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyo, I said I'll definitely write more on this ship and I know that you were expecting it to be earlier - me too. I just couldm't bring myself to write anything consistent ^^'<br/>Anyway, hope you'll enjoy it ^^</p><p>PS.: I'm sorry, I should stop torturing Louis</p><p>PPS.: I'm a little sleep deprived so I'm sorry if there is more errors than usual :D <br/>Feedback appreciated ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A loud <em>thump</em> echoed through the church and made Yakumo jump. Nobody else seemed too bothered about it. Rin continued whatever she was doing and Mia barely looked up from her book. With a sigh, he made his way towards Louis' desk. His boyfriend sat there with a slightly confused expression and rubbed a sore spot on his forehead while looking on the papers in front of him as if trying to remember what it was he was doing. He didn't notice Yakumo until the latter spoke.</p><p>"How long is it since you've last slept?" Louis jerked and knocked over a cup. Thankfully it was empty and only harmlessly clattered on a ground. With a wince he picked it up and finally looked Yakumo in the eye. He was pale, almost as white as the sheets of paper before him and under his eyes, oh those beautiful eyes, laid the darkest circles Yakumo's ever seen. Then Louis' lips - which were dry and cracked, Yakumo noticed - parted and he uttered the most shameless lie to ever reach the readhead's ears. </p><p>"I have slept today and fairly well," a slight smile graced his features, "though I am curious just how many times you mean to ask me this question."</p><p>"I'm gonna do it until you tell me," was Yakumo's swift reply, "so answer me, when did you last sleep? And I don't believe it was today or even yesterday, I heard you playing piano the night before."</p><p>Briefly, he wondered if it perhaps was Lukas who decided to get up in the middle of the night and gratify his surroundings with Moonlight Sonata but quickly dismissed the thought - Lukas' music taste didn't include many classics. Though he had to admit, the way the lonely melody echoed through the ruins of the church was rather impressive. </p><p>Louis let his sight fall back to the papers scattered before him and tried to ignore the shadows seeming to crawl over his books in the corners of his vision. Then he answered: "It's not important. I need to work."</p><p><em>Even though there's nothing for me to do. Everything is done</em>, he shook his head as if trying to deny those thoughts. He slightly furrowed his brows upon hearing Yakumo sigh. <em>You've disappointed him again.</em></p><p>"Can you at least look me in the eye when we're talking?" rather than angry, Yakumo sounded concerned.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm going to take a bath," a little wobbly, Louis stood up and with a tired smile he gayed at Yakumo, probably a little longer than he intended. He caught himself staring at his lips when his boyfriend spoke again.</p><p>"Running away from this conversation again?" Yakumo smiled and lightly stroked Louis' cheek. "We'll continue when you're done, don't you think you've escaped."</p><p>With a slight nod Louis headed to hot spring, almost forgetting his towel.</p>
<hr/><p>Louis pulled off his socks and flopped down onto his bed, face first. He was exhausted. His eyes were burning and his limbs heavy, feeling as if he was turning into a rock. Surely it wouldn't mind if he just closed his eyes for a moment, let them rest... The door opened and the floor creaked under someone's footsteps. With a groan, Louis turned over and forced himself to stand up. Yakumo's voice chimed through the room, though Louis couldn't recognize what he was saying. He looked over his shoulder to ask Yakumo to repeat it but to his surprise the room was empty and the door closed. For a moment he stood there, thinking about it but then he shook his head and grabbed his towel. <em>Maybe I really do need to sleep</em>, he thought as he tried to ignore the shadows creeping on the sides of his vision.</p>
<hr/><p>"Maybe he just needs to not feel alone," Coco shrugged and continued rumagging through her pile of scraps, likely looking for something requested by Lukas, "you could try sleeping with him."</p><p>"I'm not sure if that would help, Louis needs some space while sleeping. I don't wanna wake up covered in bruises," with a smile, Yakumo leaned on a wall while watching Coco putting together some alien looking pieces of metal.</p><p>"How do you even distinguish them? They all look the same," he heeled over to examine the pieces more thoroughly. Coco scraped through them and connected them with precision coming from experience.</p><p>"You have to hold him tighter. Hold this," she handed him a screwdriver, "then he won't have enough space for kicking around."</p><p>A curtain to the hot spring opened.</p><p>"Come retrieve your boyfriend," Lukas, completely unbothered by the fact that he was naked, walked out of there, towel in hand, hair dripping wet. </p><p>"Put some pants on," Yakumo thrusted the screwdriver into his hand and with an amused smile watched, as realization dawned upon the blonde. Without even waiting for a response he headed in the direction Lukas came from.</p><p>Louis was lying in the middle of the path, sprawled like a grotesque frog. His hair was scattered around his head like a dark halo, eyes standing out from his face like drops of blood on a snow. His dreamy expression quickly changed to a horrified one when Yakumo leaned down so he could see his face properly. </p><p>"Yakumo- Your face- It's melting!" he whispered and his arms twitched as if he was trying to lift them but to no avail. Louis looked so scared that Yakumo's heart skipped a beat and he touched his cheek to detect if it was true. With a sigh of relief he realized that it was probably just his boyfriend's imagination. </p><p>"It's not, you're just tired. Come on, let's get you to bed," he gently caressed Louis' hair and with an assuring smile, he lifted him up, probably rolling up his towel in the process but hopefully noone would notice. </p><p>"At least wait with that until you get to the room." Alright, Coco noticed but hopefully noone else would. </p><p>Yakumo laid his boyfriend down on the bed and threw a shirt Louis was sleeping in <strike>when he currently wasn't trying to die from exhaustion</strike> at him. </p><p>"Will you get dressed by yourself or shall I help you?" before Louis could object, his towel was lying on the floor and Yakumo was buttoning the shirt up. He felt warm and fuzzy and he didn't see the shadows anymore. His eyelids began to drop but he didn't want to fall asleep - he didn't deserve it, he hasn't done anything, he was just troubling others.</p><p>"Sleep, you need it," upon hearing Yakumo's soft voice, his drowsiness deepened but he needed to stay awake. He clung to his boyfriend's T-shirt as if it was the only thing keeping him awake.</p><p>"I can't sleep. Haven't done anything to deserve it," he muttered, barely keeping his eyes open. </p><p>"You don't have to do anything to deserve to sleep. After you wake up, we gotta talk about your self-esteem and how you neglect yourself but first get some sleep. You deserve it," Yakumo placed a soft kiss on his forehead and started stroking his hair, crushing all Louis' remaining arguments. It didn't take long before they were both snoring softly, holding onto each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>